Sakura's Love
by Uchikata
Summary: Ga bisa bikin summary. Jadi silahkan baca aja yaa... Salam loope, piis, and gahoool!


Hai semuanya... Ini adalah fic pertamaku. Jadi aku minta saran yaa... Silahkan di nikmati..

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sakura's Love : Uchikata**

**Rated T**

**SasuSaku**

** H**ai namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku berumur 16 tahun, yang kini bersekolah di Konoha High School (KHS). Aku tinggal bersama kakakku-Sasori, dan kedua orangtuaku di kota Konoha. Keluargaku mempunyai toko roti, 'Roca Cakes' namanya. Memang tidak terlalu ramai, tapi dengan usaha itu kami bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang. Oh ya! Kakaku adalah seorang pemain band bernama 'Akatsuki' yang sedang di gandrungi para perempuan di dalam maupun luar kampusnya saat ini. Dia bersekolah di universitas Konoha.

"Kenapa kau melamun? Kau mendengarkanku kan?"

"Eh.. Iya."

Orang yang mengagetkanku tadi adalah Ino. Dia sahabatku sejak TK. Dia mempunyai rambut pirang, tubuh proposional, dan muka seperti berbie. Pokoknya dia adalah idaman anak laki laki di sekolahku, bahkan di lain sekolah juga. Sayangnya dia sudah mempunyai pacar, namanya Sai. Orang paling berpengaruh di Jepang, padahal dia masih seumuranku. Itu karena dia adalah pelukis terhebat di Jepang. Dia sudah memenangkan banyak lomba lukis di belahan dunia ini. Dan kabarnya kemarin dia memenangkan juara 1 lomba lukis internasional dan objek lukisannya adalah Ino! Pasangan yang serasi bukan? Banyak anak perempuan iri kepada Ino. Dan bagi para lelaki pemuja Ino harus pasrah mundur, karena bagaimanapun juga mereka tak akan sanggup menyaingi seorang Sai. Keluarga Ino mempunyai toko bunga di dekat rumahku. Keluarganya adalah keluarga paling harmonis yang pernah kutemui. Menurutku Ino adalah sosok paling sempurna.

"Kau mendengarku tidak sih?" kata Ino lagi, tapi kali ini nadanya agak sedikit naik. Mungkin dia sebal karena aku tak terlalu memperhatikannya.

"Mendengarkan kok," kataku. Bisa runyam kalau Ino adalah sifat buruknya. Kalu marah seperti singa kelaparan. Kami sedang berada di katin. Ino membahas akan kerinduannya dengan Sai yang sudah beberapa minggu tak bertemu karena Sai sedang mengikuti kontes melukis di Amerika.

"Bagaimana kalau Sai selingkuh? Di sanakan banyak wanita cantik dan seksinya," lagi lagi Ino mencerocos tak jelas.

"Tidak akan. Percayalah," kataku sekenanya. Aku memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan Ino. Aku sedang melihat seseorang yang duduk di seberang sana bersama teman temannya. Uchiha Sasuke. Pangeran sekolahku, dan juga pangeran hatiku. Sudah lama aku menyukainya. Sejak SD kami selalu satu sekolahan dan satu kelas juga. Orangtua kami juga cukup dekat.

"Kenapa tak sekalian kau tembak saja? Daripada kau melihatinya secara diam diam terus," kata Ino.

"Menembak apa?" kataku pura pura tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja pangeranmu itu!" kata Ino sambil melirik ke belakang. "Jangan kira aku tak tahu kalau dari tadi kau melihatnya terus menerus secara diam diam Sakura!" kata Ino lagi.

"Tidak terimakasih. Aku masih cukup waras Ino!" kataku.

"Haaah, kau payah Sakura" kata Ino sambil manyun manyun tak jelas.

Bagaimana mungkin aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Sementara dia sangat membenciku. Dia dan teman temannya selalu saja membuat ulah kepadaku, mengerjaiku habis habisan tanpa henti. Aku masih ingat waktu aku kelas 2 SMP. Sasuke menempelkan permen karet hasil kunyahannya ke rambutku. Dan rambutku lagsung dipangkas pendek waktu itu. Padahal aku memimpikan rambut panjang pada saat itu. Belum lagi teman temannya yang selalu menghalangi koridor nenuju kelasku. Dan disaat aku lewat, dia dan teman temannya akan menghinaku habis habisan. Tapi karismanya tidak pernah pudar. Karakter 'bad boy'-nya itu yang membuat semua wanita menjerit histeris. Kecuali aku! Walaupun aku menyukainya, aku tidak akan menjerit layaknya orang kesurupan itu. Itu bisa membuat harga diriku turun ke dasar paling rendah. Bayangkan apabila aku menjerit histeris karenanya, maka 99,9999% aku yakin kalau majalah sekolah akan meliputku selama satu semester. Aku dan Sasuke memang dinobatkan menjadi sepasang err... musuh! Padahal aku menyukainya dari dulu.

"Ayo!" kata Ino yang mengagetkanku lagi.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja masuk kelas. Kau tidak mendengar suara bel?" kata Ino. Aku bisa melihat jelas raut heran dari mukanya. Tentu saja dia heran, bel sekolahku ini suaranya sangat kencang, tapi aku tidak mendengarnya. Padahal kakek kakek tuli-pun bisa mendengar bel sekolahku ini yang terlampau keras suaranya.

"Kau tidak mau Orochimaru sensei marahkan Sakura?" kata Ino lagi, yang kujawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kalau begitu cepatalah!" kata Ino.

Aku dan Ino berdiri dari tempat duduk dan berjalan menuju kelas, baru tiga langkah aku berjalan ada suara bisikan di telingaku.

"Terlalu sibuk memikirkanku Sakura?" sebuah suara membisiki telingaku. Tanpa menoleh siapa yang membisikiku aku sudah tahu kalu orang itu adalah Sasuke.

"Dalam mimpimu Sasuke!" kataku. Dapat kulihat dia sekarang sedang menyeringai kepadaku. Aku benci seringainya. Tapi aku suka senyumnya. Hei! Dia pernah tersenyum padaku dulu. Waktu kami masih kecil. Waktu kami masih SD. Tapi sekarang kami sudah SMA, dan kurasa dia sudah lupa bagaimana cara tersenyum dengan baik dan benar.

"Jangan menyeringai seperti itu! Seringaianmu tak jauh seperti setan penggoda umat manusia!" kataku lagi.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya Sakura, aku suka itu, sebegitukah menggodanya aku untukmu Sakura?" jawabnya. Sekarang kurang bukti apa kalau dia adalah orang yang menyebalkan + memukau?

***Skip Time* **

Aku sedang berjalan pulang kerumah. Setelah sekian lama tadi aku suntuk di sekolah, kini aku bisa pulang ke rumah dan menyegarkan pikiranku. Biasanya aku pulang bersama Ino, tapi tadi Ino ada urusan dengan Kurenai sensei-guru eskul modeling di sekolahku. Ino akan mengikuti lomba modeling nanti. Pasti nanti dia yang akan menang, mengingat semua kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya. Tiba tiba sebuah suara klakson mengagetkanku, suara klakson itu terus menerus berbunyi, padahal aku sudah menepi sekali. Karena kesabaranku yang sudah sampai batas, aku menengok ke arah kendaraan yang sudah memberiku sebuah 'lagu yang indah' itu. Mobil sport warna hitam tanpa aksen apapun. Hanya dengan sebelah mata memandang akupun sudah tahu, kalau mobil itu milik anak bungsu Uchiha alias Sasuke.

"Menikmati jalan sehatmu Sakura?" katanya.

"Bukan urusanmu Sasuke, dan jangan ganggu waktu indahku untuk kali ini!" kataku.

"Sayangnya itu hanya dalam mimpimu Sakura!" katanya sambil menyeringai lagi di hadapanku. Kemudian dia turun dari mobil mahalnya itu dan berjalan menuju arahku.

"Mau ikut denganku?" tawarnya.

"Tidak terimakasih. Aku masih mempunyai banyak urusan yang lebih penting daripada hanya menguriusimu," kataku.

"Kalau begitu terpaksa," katanya. Belum sempat aku membalas omongnnya dia sudah menggendongku dan memasukkanku ke dalam mobilnya. Dapat kulihat orang orang yang ada di sekitarku memandangku tersenyum penuh arti. Padahal jelas jelas aku berteriak meminta pertolongan.

"Kau menculikku?" kataku, dia sedang menyetir mobil sekarang. Raut mukanya kelihatan serius. Dan aku sadar, muka seriusnya itu bisa membuat kaum hawa terbang ke awan.

"Tidak, lagipula apa yang bisa aku dapatkan kalu aku menculikmu? Tak ada untung untungnya sama sekali. Dan berdietlah kau! Berat badanmu bagaikan berat beras satu karung!" katanya sambil matanya sesekali melihat ke arahku.

"Apa maksudmu?" teriakku.

"Hn," katanya. Ok! Itu adalah kata kata andalannya atau kata wajib baginya sejak SD. Dia suka menjawab perkataan seseorang dengan kosa kata seperti itu.

"Kita sampai," katanya.

"Tempat apa ini?" Tanyaku heran, jujur saja aku baru pertama kali ke sini. Padahal ini masih daerah Konoha.

"Kau terlalu cupu! Ayo ikut aku!" kataya lagi. Sasuke berjalan jauh di depanku, aku berusaha menyamai jalannya tapi dia terlalu cepat. Akhirnya kuputuskan berhenti saja, lagipula siapa yang mengajak siapa juga yang meninggalkan.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanyanya, ketika dia menyadari kalau aku berhenti.

"Aku lelah. Aku mau pulang!" jawabku.

"Haaah, merepotkan! Baiklah disini saja!" katanya. 'Merepotkan'? Sejak kapan dia jadi ketularan Shikamaru temannya yang suka tidur itu?

"Apa?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

DEG!

Apa? Aku salah dengarkah? Apa ini mimpi?

"Hahahahahahahaha," tawaku tebahak bahak. Kenapa aku tertawa? Karena aku takut, ketika aku nanti bilang 'iya', dia akan tertawa terbahak bahak dan mengejekku.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" katanya.

"Kau serius? Siapa wanita sial itu? Jadi kau memintaku kesini untuk mengajarimu menembak seseorang?" kataku.

"Sayangnya wanita sial itu adalah KAU! Dan aku tidak sedang berlatih, aku SERIUS!" katanya sambil menekankan pada kata 'kau' dan 'serius'.

Aku masih bengong di buatnya. Bagaimana bisa?

"Diam berarti iya! Berarti kau sekarang adalah milikku!" katanya lagi. Bisa di tebak, sekarang ini mukaku seperti tomat busuk. Merah padam layaknya rumah kebakaran. Jadi sekarang ini aku pacaran dengan Sasuke? Mimpikah aku. Tiba tiba Sasuke memelukku, semakin lama semakin erat. Sementara aku Cuma bengong karena masih kaget.

***Beberapa Hari Kemudian***

"Sakura aku menyukaimu dari awal aku bertemu denganmu, sejak bertemu denganmu aku menjadi seperti Lee. Langsung mempunyai semangat muda yang membara. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Kata seseorang di depanku. Dia adalah seniorku. Kami baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan sekarang dia menyatakan perasaanya? Bagaimana ini? Aku masih bengong karenanya.

"Maaf, tapi Sakura itu milikku!" Kata seseorang di belakangku sambil merangkul diriku dari belakang. Kalian pasti sudah tahukan itu siapa? Yupz! Itu Sasuke. Didekatku Sasuke berkata sambil tersenyum kepada seniorku, senyum iblis maksudku. Senyumnya itu seperti berkata 'pergi-atau-kubunuh-kau!' benar benar menyeramkan. Dan kalian tahu? Seperti dugaanku. Aku masuk kedalam majalah sekolahku, bukan hanya sampai satu semester, tapi sampai aku lulus dan kuliah. Setiap ada kejadian kecil denganku dan Sasuke. Pasti majalah sekolahku tak pernah bosan meliputnya layaknya info baru dari selebriti pujaan mereka. Sekarang Sasuke juga menjadi lebih manis, walaupun sifat menyebalkannya belum 100% hilang. Yang penting sekarang ini aku sangat mencintainya!

**-TAMAT-**

**Hohoho...:D akhirnya selesai jugaa.. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Aku minta review yaaa... Biasa masih amatiran...^^ Jadi bener bener butuh masukan. Aku dapet ide bikin fic ini setelah ngikutin kakakku jalan jalan sama pacarnya, dan saya layaknya bodyguardnya ngikutin dari belakang :/. Tiba tiba jadi kepikiran buat bikin fic ini ;D. Makasih yaa atas reviewnya, sarannya, kritiknyaaa. Semua muanya ditunggu dan makasih yaaaa. Dan salm kenal yaaa..**

**Salam loph, piss, and ghaol.! :D**

**_UCHIKATA_ :)**


End file.
